Cells
by EccentricDucky
Summary: The dead haunt her every move, and to make matters worse the mutant terrorist Magneto is after her to exploit her powers. Now she's staying with Xavier and his team, and yet all she wants to do is go back to the life she had been living before.
1. Prologue

**Cells**

**Written By:** EccentricDucky

**Rating:** PG-13 (Violence, Language)

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever own anything X-Men related. I do however own this plot line, and the character Anna Pierson.

**Distribution:** If you want to post this story somewhere, just leave a note, and make sure to credit me. If you want to use Anna, just leave a note, and make sure to credit me for her creation.

**Timeline:** This is set exactly one year after the events in X2.

**Pairings:** The only set pairing for now is Rogue/Bobby, more will come.

**Summery:** Seeing the dead isn't all it's cracked up to be. Not every mutant wants to be saved. Lucky has seen the horrors life has to offer, and now she has a new chance – a new start. Will she take it?

**Authors Note:** Okay, obviously this is a Original Character centered story. The first in a series actually. The style of this is a bit different then you might be used to. It's a mix between third person and first person. To make matters clear, first person will only be of Lucky. I don't want to be flamed, so please don't waste your time. I do however want feedback. Do you like? What would you like to see?

Thankies,

EccentricDucky

* * *

I took a deep breath, nearly choking on the fresh air as I did so. If I had waited a moment longer to push myself through the burning front door I would have probably of died. Oddly enough, nearly dying really doesn't cause much thought in my mind anymore. While most people would be freaking out right now, I'm walking away as calm as possible while I listened to the sirens in the distance.

Was it a normal occurrence for me to walk out of a burning building? Not really. This time was a fluke, I hadn't planned things well. Harvey, one of my ghosts needed this building burned in order to move on from this plane of existence. I don't understand it either, but I'm assuming that burning the building will either hide something, or uncover something. I don't ask too many questions when it comes to my ghosts. I had been pouring gasoline all over the old building, planning on lighting it up once I got out of the building, but someone -- namely Harvey was impatient, and it nearly got me killed.

Sometimes I really hate my life. Seeing the dead is really a bitch on most occasions, because when I see a new ghost that wants something from me, I know that I'll probably end up either bleeding by the end of the night, or breaking several laws. I just committed a big crime, and I could only pray that no one saw me fleeing the scene. But then again, this was South Boston that I was currently in...no one would say anything about me fleeing if they did see me. That's just how this neighborhood worked. It was a few blocks away when I finally started to walk as if I didn't have fire on my tail.

My breath however, was still coming in and out with painful gulps of air. Yeah, I probably scorched a lung. That's okay though, with all the smoking I do, my lungs are probably damaged enough. And yet I'm only seventeen. Funny huh? Well, we do what we do, and what I do just so happens to be the dead. Did anyone else think that sounded kind of dirty?

My given name is Anna Pierson, but I go by Lucky. That nickname came from one of my ghosts, one of the ones that stick around and don't ask for anything (the ones like that are the ones I like) he called me Lucky for the simple fact that I haven't died yet. And trust me, I have been in many situations that could have lead to my death.

Why do I do it then? Why do I sneak around at night, helping ghosties pass over into their next level of being? Simple answer really, most of the time if I don't do what they want they get angry. An angry ghost is never something you want to be following you around. I paused for a moment mid-step to look around, the hairs on the back of my neck picking up for a moment. Damn ghosts are everywhere… I started walking again, if the ghostie wants to follow me and ask for help, then so be it--but I wasn't going to try and find a ghost of my own free will.

For some reason, I can see the dead. With all that's been on the news lately, I've been led to believe that this is a mutant power. Figures I'd get a sucky power, why couldn't it have been flight or something cool? For another reason, the dead can see me. Well, I mean they see other people too obviously, but they know that I can see them...or something like that.

Its complicated and personally I'm not the smartest person when it comes to figuring stuff like that out. At seventeen I'm sure that I should be doing all sorts of other things right now at near two in the morning. I should be sleeping for one, or maybe cramming for an exam, doing normal teen things. Instead I'm not a normal teen, therefore I'm walking home from committing arson.

Home for me is different then what most would expect. I live alone, although I only live alone if you don't count the ghosts as room-mates. My apartment is tiny, small, like a damn broom closet, but that's all my paycheck from McDonalds can afford. There is a lesson to be learned here kiddies -- stay in school, don't go off with every Ghost that rings your bell, because if you do you'll end up flipping burgers, and wasting away.

If I had been smart I would have stayed in Chicago with my parents, but with the way they seemed to be so disgusted whenever mutant rights would come up on the news...well, I thought it was best to leave before they found anything out about what it is I do. I took off when I was fifteen, and came here...to Boston. I don't know why I came to Boston honestly. It's a dirty city, ridden with crime, and the mob. Okay, that's not all true. This is just in South Boston, where I live because I can't afford anything else.

For a moment I pause again in my walking, not because a ghost was around this time, but because of a certain throbbing in my temples. Headaches. Always headaches. It's what I get for having such a stressful life. I'm so stressed out, I'm surprised my hair hasn't come out in clumps yet. After a moment I shake my head and continue down the sidewalk, padding down the pockets of my coat for my cigarettes. Yeah, bad habit.

My coat is my prized possession. It has hundreds of pockets that can hold things like candles, salt, holy water, you know the usual...and it's ankle length, black, and leather. I look like such a badass in it. Not to mention the cool billowing effect I get if I run, or if the wind is blowing. Although the leather also helps protect me against cuts and scrapes that I would get without the coat. I blew one paycheck on it last year, and because of it I was stuck without food for a week.

It was worth it though.

My apartment comes in view and I give a sigh of relief. My feet are aching from the roaming around I have been doing lately, and my eyes were still watering from the smoke of the burning house. Speaking of smoke, a cigarette is found, lit with a lighter that was found in a garbage bin that I had fallen in earlier this year, and inhaled. Oh yeah, that's the lung destroying stuff, not so much helping with the fact that my lungs were previously scorched, but I needed something to calm my nerves, and well…bad habit galore. Now I'm rummaging around my pockets for my apartment key, that's the problem with so many pockets. I can never remember the damn location of what has been shoved into them.

The apartment building I live in, isn't the greatest structure in South Boston. The sides of the building are decaying, the roof leaks, and the neighbors are annoying. One of them wants to get into my pants, while another keeps trying to make me one of his whores. Definitely not a safe part of town, but I do have tricks up my sleeve. Enough to keep me safe while I sleep anyway. It helps that I'm protected by the ghosts that live with me. Frank and Kelly were both thirty-something when they died, Irish folk that moved to the states to make a better life during the roaring twenties. They were both gun downed in my apartment, and have stayed there ever since. While their deaths might have been horrible, they weren't to bad of ghosts. Neither really has any anger left after all this time, and both have yet to speak to me about moving on...so I let them stay.

I'm pretty sure they've adopted me as their own kid in some freakish way. Kelly hides my cigarettes, and constantly reminds me to eat calling me things like 'a stick' or 'a beanpole' and I do have to agree sometimes, I can see my ribs and my face does have that taught look to it. It's not my fault I can't afford something other then Chicken Ramen. Frank on the other hand makes sure I'm safe and sound. He's learned his ghostly powers in the past few decades, he knows what he can do. Sometimes he'll follow me out into the night if he thinks I'm getting myself into a dangerous situation (wish I could have had him around tonight) so...I guess it is like they are kind of like parents.

They're okay though – better then my own parents were anyway. By the time I reach my apartment door, after climbing a staircase that looks like it my fall apart at any moment I toss the burning cancer stick out a window that remains stuck open year round at the end of the hall. With my luck it will end up landing on dry paper and set this place ablaze too. I give a small chuckle at that thought, my voice uncomfortably raspy thanks to the smoke I had been forced to inhale earlier, and then the smoke I just inhaled of my own free will – sometimes I wonder if I have any brain cells at all. I shove my keys into the lock, twist, and walk into my apartment without a second thought.

My hand gropes for the light near the door, my apartment dark and most likely deadly without a light on because there is so much crap on the floor that I'd end up tripping and breaking my neck if I couldn't see where I was going. Before I could find the light switch, it flips on and for a moment light assaults my eyes before I get a chance to see both Kelly and Frank standing side by side with horrible expressions on their faces upon seeing me.

"Don't ask." Was my only response as I slipped my coat off my body and dropped it to the floor next to the door. Under it I still had my McDonalds uniform on, and couldn't wait to get it off. I smelled like smoke, French fries, and grease. Mmm Mmm good. Boots were slipped off next, Kelly grabbing my arm (Yes, the dead can touch me...for me they are like normal people...no phasing through me at all. Thank-God.) to steady me as I nearly toppled over. What can I say, I'm tired, I want a shower, and I want sleep.

My ghosts exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. They knew enough not to talk to me when I'm in a mood like this. One of those 'it's been a really long day, I almost died, and now I'm really tired' moods. You'd actually be surprised to know that these moods happen a lot.

I led myself through my apartment -- which to make matters clear, let me explain it to you. It's pretty much a loft, the kitchen, living room, and sleeping quarters are all meshed into one. Thus meaning that my bed is tucked away in the corner of the room, and there is a stove, fridge, and countertop off to the side. No, I do not have living room furniture. First of all I have no need for living room furniture, and secondly even if I did I couldn't afford it. Then, there was a door that led to a small bathroom, which was where I was currently heading.

I stepped over clothes, newspaper clippings that laid in a mess next to my bed, most of them clippings on people dying in horrible ways, or simple obituaries…we all have to have a hobby, besides its always a good idea to get a lead on any unstable ghosties that are heading my way (For some reason I'm like a beacon for them. They just find me…and it is annoying). I grabbed my (most likely dirty) night clothes out of a pile at the end of my bed, and found myself in my bathroom.

It's small, dirty, and the water comes out of the shower a slight shade of brown. Yeah, it sucks. This whole life thing sucks, but we take what we can get right? The only reason I haven't slit my wrists yet other then the fact one of my ghosts would stop me, is the simple fact that I didn't want to mope around on the ghostly plane for several years before finally passing on to Hell or something.

So I put up with life. Even if that meant dealing with dirty water as I washed my hair. I dealt. I lived, I did things for the dead, I saved the occasional life, and I live.

The shower water had been so cold that it left a slight blue tint to my skin when I got out. At least I was clean now, or as clean as I would be with water like that. Instead of smelling like smoke or McDonalds, I smelled like Dial soap, and Coconut shampoo. I dried off my short white (yes, it's white) hair which ended up flopping in all sorts of directions around my head. Not that I did anything with it mind you – no styling for me, I just let it do it's thing.

For a moment I study my face in the cracked mirror above the sink, before looking away in disgust. Yeah, I look like shit. I've learned to ignore it. Mostly. Dark circles under pale green eyes, skin pasty white from my lack of moving around during the daylight, not to mention how stretched out that it looks because my body seems to be lacking any fat. I'm just skin and bones. I look like a fucking anorexic.

I sigh, cough, cough some more, feel like I'm hacking up a lung, and then spit out what came up from my lungs into the sink that I had been leaning on. Blood. Yep. That's probably not good. I should go to a doctor, but well I don't exactly have medical coverage now do I? It's probably just from getting a breath of fiery air. Nothing to worry about. Yeah right. I go about drying the rest of my body off before tossing the towel over the side of the tub. I frown looking into the sink for a minute to see my bloody spit slowly sinking down into the drain. I turn on the water to help it along a bit before going about pulling on worn, blue pajamas.

My life just keeps getting better and better.

Soon after my shower I collapse in bed, all to happy to be going to sleep. Not even letting coughing up blood keep me from much needed rest as blankets move around me thanks to Kelly. Thoughtful woman that she is, covered me up. I'll have to remember to thank her when…if, I wake up.

* * *

_"It's all click when the mortgage clears  
All our fears will disappear  
Now you go to bed  
I'm staying here  
I've got another level that I want to clear  
My skin feels like orange peel  
My eyes have been vacuum-sealed  
My organs move like a squirm of eels  
We should be more adventurous with our meals  
They annoy me those who employ me  
The could destroy me  
The should enjoy me  
We eat Chinese off our knees  
And look for each other in the TV screen _

_The sun goes up and the sun goes down  
I drag myself into the town  
All I do I want to do with you  
Everyday I'm at my desk  
At my desk I'm like the rest  
All I do I want to do with you_

_On the city's skin they move on mass  
Like a rash on the back of a manky cat  
Now in I go like a fool  
I can't resist dipping in the pool  
I watch them watch me I watch them too  
Across the street, across the room  
I dress myself like a charcoal sketch  
My eyes are brown my hair's a mess  
They annoy me those who employ me  
They could destroy me  
They should enjoy me  
We eat Chinese off our knees  
And look for each other in the TV screen_

_The sun goes up the sun goes down  
I drag myself into the town  
All I do I an to do with you  
Everyday I'm at my desk  
At my desk I'm like the rest  
All I do I want to do with you  
The sun goes up …_

_The cells I am at the moment will soon die  
But I will be here  
Oh I'll still be here  
The cells I am at the moment will soon die  
But I will be here  
Oh I'll still be here  
The sun goes up …_

_Everyday, everyday, everyday…"_

**The Servant** – "Cells"

* * *

**Next Up:** X-Men Unite! Looks like Magneto has taken an interest in a girl that can see the dead.

Until next time.

EccentricDucky


	2. Now I Go, Like A Fool

**Chapter One: Now I Go, Like A Fool**

Scott Summers had not been adjusting well after Jeans death. For the past year he had been mourning her passing, drawing deeper, and deeper into himself until he was sure he would explode from the sheer agony of loosing the woman of his dreams. No longer could he sleep in the room they had shared. Her clothes still hung next to his in the closet, the shampoo she used still untouched in their shower, as if maybe someday—she'd come back. It was hard to sleep in that room, which was the exact reason he was currently passed out in one of the spare rooms in the teachers wing of the school.

In his sleep was the only time he was at peace. His dreams in a way were nightmares, beautiful nightmares, spent with Jean. Holding her hand, talking to her, laying with her, making love to her…

In his dreams were the only time he felt hole. Unless they were interrupted by the chime of the Headmaster, his mentor, Charles Xavier. _Scott, I need to see you in my office as soon as you can, please. _Scott could only make a groggy "Okay." Before pulling himself up off of the bed he laid in. Hands automatically going to his bedside table in search for his glasses.

It was Saturday, a day when even he would sleep in an extra hour. Although the Professor had woken him up at-- glancing at the alarm clock on the table a brow was raised, five AM? This meant that something was wrong, no matter how calm the telepaths voice had been in his head. Scott wasted no time in standing, and slipping into some of his clothes that were kept in that room he was currently in. Khaki pants, and blue polo shirt, 'the teacher look' as his Jeanie used to call it.

Running a hand through his hair he exited his room, nearly colliding into one of the newer members of the staff. Remy LeBeau, a man with a past that was left mysterious, a man that drank with Logan, smoked in his room, and taught French class. Scott was still unsure why Remy had suddenly shown up at the mansion, but he did, drawing most of the female body to attention because of it.

"Looks like Remy ain't t' only one wit' t' wake-up call." The Cajun said, deep voice masked with an accent that found Scott confused most of the time. Remy was already clad in a trademark tan overcoat over clothes that were in no way 'teacher clothes', torn and worn jeans, along with a white tee shirt, not exactly what teachers would wear…but the Professor for some reason allowed it, therefore Scott wouldn't remark about it.

"Guess so." Was Scott's only reply as they started down towards the Professors office together. Halfway down they were joined by Kurt, Ororo, and Logan. This only caused Scott to wonder even more. The senior team all together walking towards Xavier's office meant that there was a situation. A big situation.

As usual Xavier was clad in a suit behind his desk, his eyes alert and ready for anything as the group entered his office. Ororo and Remy took the plush black chairs, while Scott, Logan, and Kurt stood ready for whatever the Professor would tell them. His face was grim, and his lips were pursed in a small frown. "Thank-you all for getting here so soon, I'm sorry I was forced to wake you but I assure you that matters are urgent."

"What's going on Charles?" a question that was on all of their minds, but asked by the white haired Goddess, her tone more concerned then questioning.

"I sensed a disturbance last night, and did a scan with Cerebro to possibly ease my fears of what might have been going on. Eventually I found Mystique…" Logan who had been looking bored while leaning on the wall, now was growling. Even after all this time he still didn't like her, and tended to get a tad angry just hearing her name. Xavier arched a brow and glanced towards Logan, who stopped his growling so that the Professor could continue, "The Brotherhood as we know has been gaining new mutants ever since Erik escaped from prison, and they are now about to recruit someone who they won't take no for an answer from."

"You mean if he refuses their offer, Magneto will kidnap him? Won't be the first time he's kidnapped someone." Scott voiced, and the majority of the room nodded. They hadn't forgotten about the kidnapping of Rogue a few years ago, to power a machine that would have killed most of New York City.

"Vat is the boys power?" Kurt asked, in the time he had been with the X-Men he had grown less like the mutant they first met, and more like a joker, a fun loving guy, who was well overly religious. He now didn't hesitate when it came to being part of the team.

"Girl's power actually." Xavier said, offering the first smile he had since they had gathered in his office, although it faded away before he spoke again. "It's odd, not just her power, but why Erik would want her. As far as I can tell, she can see the dead."

And after that silence hung in the air.

* * *

For going after one little teenager, Mystique thought that Magneto was going a bit overboard. Not only was she currently standing on a roof across from the sad looking apartment building, but next to the blue mutant was Pyro who had joined only a year previous, and was already showing that he wasn't really that sane, on the other side of her was someone who turned out to be Magneto's son. She was still curious about how Quicksilver was Magneto's son, after all…the man really wasn't that loving, so the fact that he had a son was indeed rather odd, but in the long run, it was nothing really to dwell on.

Mystique was ready for the job she was about to do. Magneto had found out about the girl they were going after thanks to one of the brotherhoods new recruits that could sense mutants much like Xavier could while using Cerebro. Although all he knew had been the basics, therefore all she knew were the basics, the girl's name was Anna, she was seventeen, and could see dead people. She could talk to dead people, that's why Magneto wanted her, she could create for him an army of the dead. Much more easier then creating an army of Mutants really.

They were going to do this the easy way. Mystique would go first and try to 'convince' the girl to come with her, and if that didn't work, she'd send the signal and Quicksilver and Pyro would make their way to the apartment to help Mystique in her 'convincing'.

"Well, I suppose it's time to go wake up sleeping beauty." And with that Mystique was off. It was always best to catch those little brats in the early morning hours, they were less likely to be ready for what she…had to offer. On her way towards the girls apartment, the blue skinned mutant morphed into something more appealing, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect white skin, all dressed up in a dress suit. Now she was Raven Darkholme, who was going to make this girl an offer, that she couldn't refuse.

* * *

I had only been asleep for the better part of two and a half hours before I was awakened suddenly by Kelly who was shaking me so hard that I thought my brain was going to become soup inside my head. Blinking I looked up at the brown haired ghost woman with a questioning raise of my brows. "Wh..what?" It was hard for me to force that out, my chest hurt like all Hell, and so did my throat. Great.

"Sumthin' is comin' Lucky, y'need ta get ready." Kelly and Frank had never led me astray, so I pushed the covers back and quickly rubbed at my eyes to force myself to wake up some before I went about stumbling around for clothes. Thankfully Kelly was one step ahead of me, holding jeans and a black tee shirt that proclaimed my love for The Clash. For a moment I frowned, it was never a good sign when my ghosts were in a hurry.

"Whe..where's Frank?" I asked as I slipped off my pajamas, and into the clothes that Kelly had secured for me.

"'e sensed the disturbance…dangerous people…" Kelly explained, tossing me my boots, no socks were clean enough to be worn today apparently. I'd have to make a note to do my laundry later. I sat on the edge of my bed as I shoved my left foot into a small black boot. "Frank is makin' sure that nuttin' comes through the door until yer ready."

I nod, thankful for small favors. I give a small cough into my hand, and don't even bother to check for blood as I wipe whatever came out be it spit or blood onto my jeans. I was still tired, and I really didn't want to move much more, or breathe, breathing hurt, didn't feel to good to breathe anymore really. Not like I had a choice in the matter though as I went to pick up my leather duster. I had enough things in each pocket to keep me safe now that I knew something was coming. It's when I'm caught off guard when I have a problem staying out of harms way. My powers can't be called on like most peoples, I have to plan things out, calculate, decide who to call on that I know is sticking around. My powers are confusing, let's just leave it at that until I can find a scientist to explain it better.

I glance over to Kelly who like all other ghosties has a slight shine of a glow around her. She looks worried, and usually it's nothing really. Kelly worries over everything, but she also looks scared, which causes me to force myself to breath in deep to calm myself, which eventually causes me to feel like doubling over in pain.

This is what I get for helping the undead. Bah.

A moment later after the pain washes away I give my nod to Kelly to tell Frank to stop doing whatever it was he was doing to keep me from being disturbed until I was ready. By ready I mean simply standing in front of my door like a stupid child, my hands in my coat ready for whatever was going to happen. If I was smart I should have just opened a window and used the fire escape, but alas I'm not smart, and I don't feel like being ran out of my own apartment.

After a small passing of time I see Frank appear out of the corner of my eye next to Kelly. Honestly they made a cute couple, loved each other after all this time… it was insane. I could only wonder why they stayed here, but I wasn't going to ask. If I asked I might have to help them with whatever was keeping them here, and then I wouldn't have their help. Selfish? Yep. Then again, they haven't asked for my services, so I wasn't too worried about it.

My thoughts were pulled away from ghostie love when I heard a knock on my door. A delicate knock that told me a female was knocking at the other side of the door. I pull my hands out of my coat, easily ready for whatever may happen when I open the door.

Needless to say I'm surprised when at the other side of the door is a woman that looks like she should be in a magazine that centered on fashion, a woman that looked like she wouldn't be able to cause much harm at all. I arched a brow…why was someone like that, here? It really, really didn't make sense. These were the slums, no one who looked that professional came here. No one who looked that professional would come here especially to talk to me.

"Hello?" I asked finally, my voice rasping out rather harsh. I don't sound like the seventeen year old I should sound like. I sound like some fifty year old that had been smoking all of her life. Peachy Keen. The woman looks me up and down, and I really have to stop myself from visibly shivering. I've seen some pretty horrible things in my life, so what if most of them were dead, they were still horrible. This lady however, was just…creepy.

"Anna Pierson I presume?" Her voice was light, but commanding, and with the way she said my name, my stomach dropped. People who say my name like that only lead me to trouble. I really have enough trouble in my life already thank-you very much. I let my grip on the door tighten. I might be a rude bitch sometimes, and this was one of those times. I wasn't about to offer her to come in. I also wasn't about to listen to anything she said.

"Whatever it is your selling, I don't want it." I said, voice still raspy, but I did try to be as every bit as commanding as she was. Instead of backing off like I wanted her to, she looked amused. I really wanted to go back to bed, I didn't need this right now.

"I'm not selling anything Anna, I'm just offering an option." She told me, purring out in a much more delicate tone this time while her blue eyes darted around to take in the room behind me. Was she looking for something? I knew for a fact she couldn't see Frank or Kelly who stood right behind me, which was probably a good thing, because if she could, thanks to how close they stood to me; it would have probably looked like I was in one weird sexual relationship with the two.

Did they even know the meaning personal bubble of space?

"What kind of option?" I asked, leaning on the door frame for support. In my line of work it was always best to find out every little detail about why a person, or usually a ghostie, was dropping by unexpected. My lungs were burning now, and I longed to be knocked out. Maybe after this conversation with Miss. USA, I could ask Frank to knock me out with something heavy. I'm sure he won't do it, but I could ask. I have a feeling that's the only way I'll be able to get back to sleep thanks to the pain in my chest.

"An option for you to live in" She paused for a moment, in slight disgust, "better quarters, an option for you to be safe from pimps and drug dealers, and an option for you to be able to not fear being a mutant."

I let my eyes narrow for a moment, watching her carefully. How did she know what I was? Certainly was the question of the hour, but it didn't matter. I wasn't about to take her Girl Scout Cookies.

"Leave." I growled out, my voice rasping, making me give a slight smirk…well at least with a rasp I sounded a lot more dangerous then I was. I didn't like people coming in, talking to me like they knew me. It bugged the Hell out of me. She had no right to even assume that I'd want to leave. Okay so maybe my habitat is less then perfect, but it's what I've made of myself. I'm not going to let that bitch just think she can—

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand reaching out for my throat. Not a pale white hand like her skin had been just a moment before, but blue. I blinked, looking at her as I choked. Her pale skin, and the clothes that adorned it were slowly fading away to blue skin that looked like it had a major rash.

Great.

Fuckin' fantastic.

* * *

Logan was the first to say what they were all thinking. "This duddn't look like a place where a kid should be living." His words were also followed by a growl as his eyes glanced around, causing the others to be alert.

"What is it Wolverine?" Scott asked, with a frown as he looked over to the feral. All of them were clad in their uniforms, all matching except for Ororo's who had hers fitted with a cape. All of them looking rather out of place standing on the sidewalk.

"I smell more then Mystique." Logan gave another sniff to the air, breathing in deeper this time before he glanced upwards towards a nearby building. "The traitor, and someone that smells a lot like Magneto are up there waiting…"

"Storm, Nightcrawler…can you handle them?" Scott asked, and without much of a response both Ororo and Kurt were off in a puff of smoke thanks to Kurt's power of teleportation. Which left Scott, Logan, and Remy standing there.

"Get the girl, get out…that's what we're here for." Scott told the two, easily finding himself in the role of leader as they started into the apartment building after Logan easily sliced the door off of its hinges. Who needed a key when you could do that?

"Hurtin' blue-girl is jus' a perk of the job then." Logan said, and Scott could only shake his head as he led the men up the stairs that looked as though they might give at any second. Really now, there were building and health codes that apartment complexes had to live up to…weren't there?

Sounds of a fight echoed down the stairs as they climbed upwards. Logan could easily tell that someone was getting slammed into a wall, and by the sounds of it, it was causing a lot of pain. As they got closer, Scott stopped so suddenly that Remy ran into him, and Logan ran into Remy, causing the trio to seemingly do a pretty bad impression of the three stooges.

Soon enough they all were seeing exactly what Scott saw, Mystique was the one being hurt, being thrown against the wall, hard enough to make the plaster from the ceiling fall. Meanwhile, the girl they had came to 'save' was kneeling near an open door, coughing.

Apparently, Xavier miscalculated the girls powers, because she didn't look like she needed help, keeping Mystique from taking her.

* * *

Next Up: Lucky finds out that coughing up blood isn't exactly a good thing, and ends up at Xaviers School.


	3. The Sun Comes Up

**Chapter Two: The Sun Comes Up**

Honestly I didn't know what was going on. Then again, my throat currently felt like it had been crushed, which wasn't really helping with the pain in my lungs. The moment the blue skinned woman grabbed me and told me "you can't refuse this offer" like in some bad mafia movie, Frank went unglued.

Sometimes it's really nice to have ghosties for friends. One moment she was lifting me off the ground by my neck, the next moment she dropped me in surprise, and was being attacked by Frank, who very honestly hadn't moved at all. He was just using one of the many powers that older ghosts have mastered. He was throwing her against the wall with just a simple thought, while I tried to not pass out from the pain I was currently experiencing.

Sometimes it really sucks to be me. Things didn't look like they were going to get any better when a few more people showed up in the hallway. Clad head to toe in black suits, I had to wonder if they were exactly good, or if they were coming to crush my throat and take me with them as well. I couldn't get that good of a look at them seeing as I was currently on my knees while Kelly fussed over me. I couldn't stop coughing, and it honestly made me wonder if that woman and her crushing of my neck didn't start a chain reaction of pain that would lead to my death.

I already knew what I was coughing up. And for the time being, other then my one glance towards the men that came up the stairs in the freakishly weird suits, I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings. Since Frank didn't start on them, I assumed he wasn't getting the 'evil-vibe' sometimes I really wished that I could sense stuff like Frank. It would really save me a lot of trouble in the end.

"You're killing her." Was pointed out by one of the men, I didn't bother to look up to see who was doing the speaking, instead I let myself have another coughing fit.

"She started it." Was all I could get out before I had to cough again and let whatever was in my mouth get spat out onto the floor. I'll just tell the landlord (if he ever even bothers to enter the building to check on things) that I was redecorating with red paint. Yeah, that will go over smoothly.

I could still hear the sounds of the woman being tossed onto the wall. I could feel the vibrations in the ground that were caused every time Frank let her body rest on the ground for a moment before starting up again with the throwing of her. I could also tell by sound alone that she was being killed, slowly. If Frank kept things up like that, for maybe another ten minutes or so she'd probably have a rib puncture a lung or something. I'm a bad person though, and I could care less if she died, even if that meant she'd probably come after me in the form of a Ghost.

"Kid ya really need to stop that." Another one of the men spoke, this one sounding more gruff then the other voice. Also closer then the other voice was.

I thought about it for a moment, as I stayed there in my doorway coughing. I thought about just letting Frank go at it. He wouldn't hesitate in killing for me. He would keep throwing her until she suffered enough and he killed her some other way, or he'd keep throwing her until she died just like that. I really could have cared less if he did kill her…but then he'd have to kill the witnesses, because apparently they thought I was doing it. And of course, I understand why they think that, I'm the only one other then them in the hallway with the blue lady – at least on this plane of reality, so of course they think I'm the one doing it.

More blood is pumped out of my lungs. It's not a lot from what I can tell, and trust me I do know what a lot of blood looks like. However, it was still unnerving seeing as I was coughing up the blood. I didn't want anymore problems then I already had…

"F..frank, stop."

As soon as those words were said, the blue woman fell to the ground one last time with a groan. I could hear Frank give a frustrated sigh, and could only offer a twisted and bloodied grin to the three men that didn't want me killing her. "Stopped, li…like you as..asked."

Stupid coughing. It really ruined the effect of that.

* * *

Remy had to wonder what was going on. The situation in the hall looked far to horrifying for his tastes. The girl, was killing Mystique without so much as lifting a finger. Then again, she was on her hands and knees coughing. Even though sunglasses hid his eyes from view and shaded the world, he could still see that there was blood coating her lips when she informed them between coughs that she stopped hurting Mystique.

While Logan stalked over to crouch next to Mystique, Remy took that as his cue to go towards the girl. He had a soft spot for girls, especially girls that were bleeding, and living in quarters that weren't the best they could have. He was a ladies man after all. He didn't like his ladies to be in pain.

As Remy approached the girl he could hear Scott call out for Ororo and Kurt through his com, checking on how they were dealing with the others. Being a thief, Remy had a natural finesse about him that let his boots easily step on the floor without creating any noise as he made his way to Anna's side.

"Petite?" He let his voice slide out in a calm and even tone, he didn't want to be next to get tossed against a wall several times. It didn't look like that much fun.

She looked up at him, pale green eyes had a slight glossy look from an obvious lack of sleep, there was also blood dripping from her lips, she fell into another coughing fit before she could even try to respond to his voice. Remy glanced back towards Scott who was still on the Com link with the others, Wolverine meanwhile had Mystique over one of his shoulders.

"De' femme is coughin' up…a lot'o blood." He told them, his voice more breathless then he wanted it to be. Remy was no doctor, and he didn't know what was wrong by looking at her, other then the fact she was coughing up blood. For all he knew she could have a rib that punctured a lung or something, or some serious internal injury that would cause her more harm if he picked her up.

Scott blinked, turning away from his Com for a moment. Obviously the man either didn't notice the blood before, or like Remy hadn't thought that it was just from a punch to the lips or something.

"I'm fi..ne." Came the voice of Anna, who very obviously wasn't fine. She was currently trying to stand, and swaying because of it. It also was a sight to see her wiping the blood on the front of the shirt she wore.

"Gambit t'inks not…coughin' up blood is painful no?" He couldn't help but give a smirk, before looking back towards Scott to see what he should do. While Remy was new to working on a team he still knew enough to ask the leader what to do – even though there were certain times when he didn't…this time wasn't one of them.

"Grab her, we need to get her to Hank. He should be able to stop the bleeding…wherever its coming from." Scott said, and the girl gave another cough as she tried to speak, obviously not at all wanting to go with them.

Logan was already heading down the stairs with an unconscious Mystique, and Remy offered a small frown to Scott who stood at the edge of the stairs waiting to help if the Cajun needed it. "Petite, y' need help…dat's all we offer. Gambit would hate to see y' bleed to death."

For a moment she was silent, not coughing at all, not speaking, not doing much of anything. Pale eyes glared at him for a moment, before she swayed, and Remy barely had enough time to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Dat made things easier…"

* * *

The Blackbird wasn't that far off from where Anna's building was, and quickly Scott and his team made it towards the jet to get back to the school before anything else could disturb them. Mystique was hurt, and while she wasn't on their team, they couldn't leave her to die…no matter how much Logan would have liked to. Not to mention Anna herself, currently in Remy's arms, currently still coughing up blood while she was unconscious.

Ororo and Kurt were empty handed, both Pyro and Quicksilver having got away. Thankfully neither of the two X-Men were hurt too bad, although even Scott knew Ororo was fuming over Pyro…she had wanted so much to help him in the beginning, and now seeing him for who he truly was…hurt.

It was still early, so by the time they would get back to the school the students would only just be starting to get up. Which would leave them with less questions to answer in the long run. Although Scott was sure that Rogue would have Logan tell her what happened, she had the ability above all others to make Logan talk, and generally do things he didn't like doing.

For a moment Scott grinned at that thought, rubbing a gloved hand through his brown hair before entering the jet. It was a good day…a working day. A saving someone's life day. Even though the life they ended up saving was one of their enemies, it was still…nice. Not to mention, it was an easier mission then he thought it would be.

Although while today's mission was easy, the next one could leave someone dead. Scott knew well enough to count his blessings. While Logan went about securing Mystique down "Just in case" Scott went about helping Remy with the girl, who very honestly didn't look like she was fairing to well. Her skin was a shade of white that Scott was positive wasn't healthy, and blood covered most of the bottom of her face thanks to the coughing.

"I don't think Mystique did this…" Scott stated finally to Remy as the man laid Anna down on one of the beds kept on the jet for those that became injured during a mission. Remy frowned for a moment, looking from the girl over to the unconscious Mystique.

"Remy dun't know about that mon ami, femme's jus' dun' start hackin' up their lungs fer no reason." Scott could only roll his eyes, Remy made a good point, but Scott was right. Or at least he thought he was.

"But, Mystique would want to take her as easy as possible right? I'm sure that Magneto would be a bit annoyed if she brought back a girl bringing up blood."

It was simple enough to point out right? Which led Scott to the simple question, what was the reason for the girl to be coughing up so much blood? Maybe it was just a side effect from her mutation? Or maybe that was wishful thinking, because that would be the much more easier conclusion…and things were never that easy.

Scott quickly gave a pat to one of Remy's shoulders, and stood from his crouched position. "Watch her okay? Make sure she doesn't choke or freak out if she wakes up before we get to the school."

"De homme's wish is Remy's command." The Cajun offered a grin that would most likely draw most of the teenagers at the mansion into a fit, and went back to pulling Anna's stark white hair away from her bloody face.

Scott nodded, easily making his way up to the controls of the plane next to Storm. It wasn't until they were in the air and heading rather quickly towards the mansion when Scott thought of it. It was such an obvious thought to have given the power Xavier said the girl had. She could see the dead right?

Would she be able to see his Jeanie?

* * *

Xavier gave a thoughtful nod, his hands clasping together in his lap, while brows knotted in consideration. "Well, after all Cerebro wasn't able to get a clear reading on the girl…but still, her powers are supposed to be completely passive. Your sure you saw her throwing Mystique against the wall?"

Scott gave a nod, standing next to the Professor they were both near the girls bed in the medical wing of the school. Hank McCoy, another new resident, the replacement for Jean as the schools doctor, had managed to get the girl stable, and help her from coughing up that blood. Currently the large, furry, blue doctor that resembled that of a rather large overgrown cat was hunched over at his desk, trying to figure out what had caused her internal bleeding.

They had already ruled out Mystique who lay in the Hospital bed nearby, secured, and knocked out thanks to pain medication. Sometimes, having someone that can read someone's mind really came in handy. Although Xavier was hesitant to dive into Anna's mind, even if that was what was probably going to happen in the end if Hank couldn't figure anything out.

"It's the only obvious choice we have to go on. She was the only other person in that hall. Maybe her powers are telekinetic in nature?"

Xavier shook his head slightly and moved forward towards the teenager. Scott however kept his distance. Something about knowing that the girl seen the dead, that made him rather uneasy. Especially when his only thoughts revolved around 'if she could see Jean'.

"It's possible doubt, anything is possible when it comes to mutation…but, we'll find out in a moment I suppose."

"You're going into her head?" Scott asked, a brow raised.

"What choice do I have? I hate to do it, you know I do…but it would help us understand what happened in the hall, and understand maybe why she was coughing up that blood when you found her."

"Not to mention the child will probably be a bit less 'freaked out' so to say when she wakes up." Hank chimed in, making his way towards the other two, with what looked like an X-Ray in hand.

"Is she stable enough for me to speak with her?" Xavier asked, his concern showing. He had morals, and honor, something that most people this day and age didn't have. While other telepaths would just jump into the poor girls head, Xavier would ask, make sure it's okay, and if he couldn't make sure it was okay with her, he'd feel pretty bad about it if he upset her while wandering among her brain waves.

Hank nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face. "At the moment she is stable, yes. You see, I think I might have found the cause of the bleeding." He lifted the X-Ray he held in his hand up towards the light, so that Xavier and Scott could get a look at it. "This is a simple lung X-Ray, and needless to say, these dark shadows don't belong there."

"What do you think they are?" Scott asked, tilting his head slightly. He seen the world in red, and the slight shadow in the girls lung on the X-Ray really didn't show up for him, so he'd just have to take Hanks word on it being there.

"Burn marks." The furry man said with a frown, showing off his fangs – which for most who didn't know him would look rather menacing.

"Burn marks?" Xavier asked, he himself frowning as his blue eyed gaze strayed from the X-Ray towards the teen with the lungs in question.

"The question is…how did she get them." Hank said simply, and Xavier gave a deep sigh in concentration.

"And that is what, I will hopefully be finding out."

* * *

For the most part I was pretty positive that I was unconscious. My dreamscape was fairly simple, I was just sitting in one of the various pews in one of the churches from my neighborhood. A rundown simple thing, that other then me was filled with shades, shadows of ghosts. Which for the most part was unnerving, because ghosts don't usually go into churches. I mean, some do. Frank goes to Mass with me on Sundays, sometimes Kelly comes but for the most part she stays home.

My body feels uncomfortable in the pew, I'm tired, my throat aches, and likewise I know I'm dreaming, at least I hope I am, because if not I'm living one hell of a surreal life. I let my eyes drift closed and leaned my head back ever so slightly, wondering to myself if it was possible to fall asleep in a dream before a voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What are those things?" I blinked for a moment, glancing towards where I head the voice. There was a man standing at the edge of the pew I was in, dressed in a suit, bald head shinning in the candlelight, and glancing around rather uneasy. I arched a brow, rather surprised. I've never met anyone that could see the shades.

You see shades are different then the usual ghost, they are like I said, shadows of a ghost. They have no rhyme or reason when it comes to things, and drift along as they please. Unlike a ghost that retains thought and emotion, shades have nothing. Just shadows of people that once were, that for some reason can't move on. Shades are tricky creatures, sometimes they are bothersome, knocking things over, pulling drawers out, that sort of stuff. But, like I said, for the most part they don't really do anything.

"I call them shades." I told him. This was a dream, so I had to wonder why my subconscious dreamed up some bald guy…why couldn't my damn subconscious give me Billy Idol to dream about?

"Shades?" He asked carefully, looking around the church with a curious look on his face. "Are they ghosts?" The man finally asked after awhile, and I gave a shrug, stretching out in the pew I sat in, my own eyes glanced around to watch as the shades moved in the candlelight, kind of like those little globs of gel in a lava lamp.

"No, these things are just shadows of people that can't pass. I think these are what happens to ghosts once they stay here too long."

The man gave a thoughtful nod, before glancing towards the empty space next to me in question. I gave a nod, and he took a seat. The man, glanced over at me once, and I arched a brow before turning my attention back to watching the floating shades. The man smelled like what I'd assume a grandfather would smell like. Peppermint and…something else, maybe it was just the fabric softener he used. I wasn't really positive.

At least this fragment of my imagination wasn't trying to kill me. That was a plus.

"I'm Charles Xavier." For a moment I frowned at that name. I should recognize it. It sounds familiar, but I simply shrug it off.

"Lucky."

"What?" He asked, with confusion that made me give a small grin.

"My name, is Lucky."

"I thought it was Anna Pierson." He told me, with a knowing smile on his face. I could only frown. Then again, he was something my dream made up…so of course he'd know my name.

"I prefer Lucky." I told him, giving a small grin. Hey, he wasn't trying to kill me, I was happy. Not to mention that pain in my chest was gone while I was unconscious. Can't complain there now can I?

"I'm a telepath."

I nod.

"Currently you are at my school, in the hospital wing. My people brought you here after you passed out after being attacked by Mystique."

I blinked, well…this was interesting news. Or maybe my subconscious was making this up too? "Mystique?"

"The blue woman. I do believe she was trying to take you to help a man called Magneto."

"Isn't he that weird guy that decided to try and take over the world or something in New York?"

Xavier gave a small grin, looking highly amused by what I just said before nodding ever so slightly. "We believe that he might have wanted you to create some sort of mass army of ghosts…"

I snort.

"You wouldn't be able to do that?"

I shook my head, letting my eyes wander back towards the shades for a moment. "Not that I'm aware of. Ghosts…well, in general they'd rather ignore me then anything. Some I get along with and will help me, Some want my help to move on to the next life, and others try to kill me."

He blinked, and stayed rather silent for awhile as we simply sat there looking over the shades. I really didn't mind the situation, telepath or a simple dream, I wasn't about to have a fit about things.

"How did you throw Mystique against the wall?" He asked me finally, in my opinion it sounded like he was choosing his words carefully, which meant he didn't want to piss me off. Why would I get pissed off over that? For a moment I just roll my eyes.

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"Frank did. That woman decided that she had made an offer I literally couldn't refuse…like some dumb crime movie. When she grabbed my throat, Frank came unglued, and well—started with the throwing." I explained, as simple as if I was talking about my favorite flavor of ice cream.

"Frank is…"

"A ghost."

"Oh." I gave a small nod as he looked as though he had fallen into some kind of deep thought. So, I just continued speaking. After all, it wasn't often I got to talk to someone alive, even in my dreams, about the dead.

"He's one of the ghosts that live in my apartment. For a dead guy he is pretty cool, so is his wife Kelly who is there as well. They were both killed in the twenties and have yet to leave. I could help them along, but they don't seem to have wanted it. So they stay, and Frank helps me stay safe when he can."

"So, ghosts can actually hurt people?" He asked me, rather taken aback by the idea of the undead harming the living – which honestly is kind of creepy, seeing as most of the time the undead are invisible to most people.

"Some can, I mean…it's not exactly like they have to worry about being caught or anything. It takes them awhile after death to be able to kill someone though, unless they are really angry. Most of the time they have to learn how to be able to touch things and stuff like that, because like in the movies, they are rather…what's the word?"

"Transparent?"

"Yeah. But some, have mastered their ghostly powers…like Frank, he's pretty much able to just appear wherever he wants to, he can do some wicked things with telekinesis…"

"—Ghosts can leave where they haunt?" He asked, suddenly interrupting with a rather confused look on his face.

I nod, shrug, and lean back…note to self: Never dream about pew's again.

"Pretty much, I mean some prefer to stay there…but they can leave if they want to. Most people go about their daily life for a long time without knowing they are dead."

"Why do they stay here?"

"Beats me. Some stay because they have something to do and can't move on until they do it. Some stay because they don't want to leave—afraid of where they might end up…and well, other then that I don't know why they stay."

He nods, and I give a shrug and turn my attention back towards the moving shades while Xavier is silent next to me. I'm still unsure if this is a dream or not, but either way I didn't mind the company.

"How did you get burnt in your lungs…if I may ask?"

"Wha—how did you know that?"

"Like I said, you are in the medical wing of my school. There was a chest X-Ray taken that showed burn marks…"

I gave a slight grin. Well, its good to know that lung cancer from smoking isn't setting in this early—because really now, that would just suck. "Burning building."

He raised his brows, as if asking me to go on. For a moment I frown. On the off chance that this guy isn't a piece of my imagination, and I go into too much detail, well that would kind of be like telling on myself. I mean, right out saying that I committed arson really doesn't sound like something I should be telling some guy who "is housing me at his school" if that is the case. What can I say…I'm a cynic.

"Burning building. I was helping out a Ghost, and I ended up getting a really big breath of the smoke—or something like that."

"Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"I don't have much medical coverage, and I didn't feel like having to pay off hospital bills for the rest of my life." For a moment I paused and glanced his way for a moment, "Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

He gave a small grin, and stood slowly. "Just trying to figure out things. I am sorry that I had to enter your mind without asking first however. It is not something I usually pride myself on doing."

I shrugged. "No skin off my teeth if you pop into my mind. Don't get live visitors often enough."

He frowned at that and I could only grin as I went back to watching the shades.

"Is seeing the dead all that your mutation is? Usually it would be easy for me to tell what someone's mutation is…but yours is…"

"Different?"

"More or less."

"As far as I know, I can only see the dead. Which in itself is a sucky power to have. I looked into it once…because as far as I know, there have been accounts in the past when people 'claimed' to have seen the dead. I think I might see on a different plain of reality. That makes more sense doesn't it?"

He gave me a grin, "Yes my dear that does make more sense. Your mutation lets you see a different plain of reality then the rest of us, and it causes you to see the dead. An interesting, and intelligent conclusion."

"Intelligent? Me?"

I gave a laugh, and he disappeared from view.

Well, just me and the shades I guess…

* * *

**Quick AN:** Okay, I'm well aware that Xavier can't walk…so I'm going to point this out before anyone else points it out. When he is in someone else's mind, he can walk. Okay? Okay.

**Next Up:** Xavier muses on Lucky's mutant ability, Mystique escapes, Lucky wakes up, and She gets a shock thanks to all the ghosts around the school.


	4. Now All Our Fears Will Disappear

**Chapter Three: Now All Our Fears Will Disappear**

Xavier gave a glance around to those in the Medical Lab after he pulled away from Anna's brainwaves. Scott looked rather bored, Hank was checking on Mystique over in the next bed, and Anna just lay there resting in her bed with eyes still shut and locked in her own world.

That had been an interesting experience. Most of the time things are either chaotic in someone else's head, at least when he first meets them, or he's not welcome. Anna seemed to not mind him at all, and the fact that he met her in a church, well that was just different. The only one whose mind lay in a church was Kurt's.

"Professor? Are you okay?" Came the question from Scott once he noticed that Xavier's eyes were opened once more, and he was now out of the girls head.

Xavier gave a small reassuring grin. "I'm fine, I just seem to have more questions then answers now."

"Did she tell you how her lungs got to their current state?" Hank asked, glancing up from checking Mystiques vitals.

"Yes, she did in fact. According to her, she had been in a burning building." Xavier explained, watching as Hank gave a raise of a brow and a thoughtful nod, Scott meanwhile made a slight shocked noise.

"A burning building? Why was she in a burning building?"

"I didn't press her on matters. While she seems like a rather easy going person in her mind, I didn't want to close her off by more questions then needed." Xavier said, letting his wheelchair go backwards a bit before turning towards the door.

"Did she say anything about her powers?" Came the question from Hank, causing Xavier to pause before leaving the Medical lab. He sat there for a moment in silence, and both Scott and Hank had to wonder if he was going to say anything at all, until finally the Professor did speak up.

"Yes, she did. Apparently she can see ghosts like we thought, but unlike what Magneto seems to think, Anna—or rather Lucky as she said she would prefer to be called…cannot control the ghosts, or at least she cannot control most of them. She thinks she sees things on a different plane of reality thus why, she can see the ghostly figures."

Hank gave a slight gleeful sound, the blue furry mutant was always joyful when it came to pulling apart and examining another mutants powers. "I think the young girl may be right about that. Her mutation could give her vision that we just don't have…or something of the like."

Scott interrupted, "But why would Magneto think that she can control the ghosts then?"

"That Scott, is a mystery yet to be solved."

* * *

Mystique had been playing hurt for awhile now. During the first few hours she was indeed in great pain – no thanks to that little brat. Now, she was just laying there on a pleasantly comfortable and warm bed, listening to the sounds of the Medical Wing, and waiting for it to be empty enough for her to make her way out.

There was no way she would be staying there, she knew the moment she'd wake up that the X-Men would be asking her question after question of Magneto's plan, and then when they were done would cart her off to prison. There was no way she would allow that.

Her thoughts were kept steady, blank enough, stable enough, so that Xavier wouldn't have a clue. The problem of course for her wasn't getting out of the mansion, that would be easy. No, the problem would be going back to Magneto. Surely he was displeased with her, after all she did get caught by Xavier, not to mention the boys obviously didn't bring back the cargo that the master of magnetism was expecting.

She fought the urge to give a sigh, laying there, listening, waiting, and trying to keep her wandering mind blank.

* * *

"So…the kid doesn't see into a different plain of reality then?" Logan grunted out his question, slightly confused over the whole situation, and even more pissed off thanks to the fact that just the thought of Magneto wanting to kidnap another girl made him think about seeing Marie unmoving after Magneto kidnapped her.

"Well, you see that's the interesting thing Logan. Her DNA structure, is odd, as most of our DNA structures are odd, that isn't necessary a new thing…but I've never seen anything like this before in my life. After Charles told us that the girl thought she seen into a different plain, well that got me to thinking—"

Hank was busy explaining a new theory on the girls power, and he was quite excited about it. Although Logan, and a few of the other X-Men gathered in Xavier's office were just wishing he'd speak in normal terms. Logan and Remy had both been lost with the words "DNA structures", Kurt was trying to follow with what look like a confused wince on his face, while Ororo, Scott, and Xavier seemed to listen to Hanks ranting on with no problem at all.

"Hank, as much as we'd all like to listen to the genetic breakdown of the girls DNA…for the sake to some of our members that don't know as much about the human body as you, could you please explain things…in terms that all of us could understand?" Came the question from Xavier, already picking up on everyone's confusion or understanding of the situation.

Hank frowned, yet nodded anyway. "Well, in simple terms…the girls mutation is simply that she is in two plains of reality at once."

"Two at once? How is that even possible?" Ororo asked, a rather wide-eyed expression on her face.

Hank simply turned to the chalk board that sat in the professors office, usually used for notes that the professor had to make during the school day, but now was being used by Hank who was busy drawing a stick figure in a dress, several other stick figures nearby her with X's marked above their head, and round circles everywhere in the background.

"Okay, as far as I can assume…the girl." He started, pointing at the stick figure in the dress, "is not only a part of our reality…we being the one with the X's above our heads…but apart of the Ghosts reality as well…those would be the circles. Now, it is my opinion that people leave behind their energy in some instances of death, which results in ghosts. These ghosts walk…the same world as we do, but…are simply going by different rules, they can bend their reality to make it their own, thus why Anna's ghostly friend was able to throw Mystique with such force."

"I still don't understand." Came the collective voice from Kurt and Logan.

"Well…" Hank started, as his paw like hand erased the stick figures with the X's above their head, "Anna, is present in our reality, but she has the same energy as a ghost would have, thus why her DNA is so odd. Thus why, she can see ghosts, and thus why, she can exist in that plain of reality as well as ours."

"So, de' petite is a ghost then?" Remy asked, pushing the sunglasses he wore up his nose a bit.

"No, she just…her energy, her life force…well can be placed in both realities. Like I said, ghosts are just energy of a certain person left behind. And, well…Anna's mutation is to tap into that energy, tap into the other reality, thus eventually being between this reality and the next. So, the result is that she can see the dead, and the dead can see her clearly—know that she sees them because her energy is akin to theirs. I'm also assuming, that eventually she might be able to tap into the powers that ghosts are able to use, since her body is between here and there." Hank sighed, and gave a shrug. "It's a complicated thing, talking about ghosts. I never really believed in them myself, and it's more mystical then scientific, so it truly is hard to peg down."

"So, in short then. Anna's mutation is to draw in the energy that ghosts have, thus resulting in her being between realities, and eventually she'll gain access to those powers that the ghosts have tapped into?" Scott summed up, and Hank nodded.

It truly was hard to explain, at least from a scientific point of view ghosts were things that usually were considered make believe. So, someone having a power that let them draw energy from the make believe and be able to live in a make believe world, well…it was just unusual.

For a moment no one said anything, all of those in the room trying to figure out exactly what this meant for them. If Hank was right, if the girl was eventually able to use ghostly powers, then she'd be an asset to the team in the long run.

Then suddenly Xavier turned his attention to the door, frowning as he sensed a rather large disturbance. A frightened disturbance. "I do believe that Anna has awoken…we should get down there as soon as possible."

* * *

I woke up to be greeted by an unwelcome bright light, everything was bright after having my eyes closed for who knew how long. My chest however didn't hurt, but thanks to a rather bothersome pain in my arm as I quickly sat up to see where I was. Glancing down towards the pain in my arm I realized that it was a needle, and probably full of glorious and wonderful painkillers that no one should ever be without.

Swallowing however, that was painful…or maybe not painful, just uncomfortable. I could feel that my throat was swollen, and I knew that was thanks to both coughing so much, and from having my throat nearly crushed.

It took me a moment to blink back blurry vision before I was able to see that I was in what looked like a hospital room and a doctors office all in one. My brows raised in surprise, apparently that Xavier guy from my dream was really a telepath, and I really was in his school.

At least that's where I hoped I was at. For a moment I just sat there, rather uncomfortable in the fact that I was currently in a hospital type gown, and knowing that someone had to depart me of my clothes and coat. I could only pray they were around here somewhere.

So what if my shirt is probably covered in my blood, and will be stained forever. It would still be better then wearing this gown. Thus the reason that I slowly started to pull that needle out of the crook of my arm.

Now, for all those people out there that have never done this before. I don't suggest it. Pulling a needle out of your arm without any medical knowledge, or practical knowledge, is not a good idea. It stung, and I'm pretty sure that taking away the pain medication that the needle provided me with would end up as a bad idea…but I wanted my clothes.

Then I wanted to go home.

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, because the moment I slipped out of that bed I had been laying in, I realized two things. I have no idea where I am exactly, other then the idea that I might be at this Xavier guy's place. The second thing, was far more worse then the first…I was surrounded by dead people.

Not just any kind of dead people.

Dead guys that were in solider uniforms.

Could my life get any better?

This is where I yet again inform myself that my life sucks as I scramble away from the group of ghosts. I'm left wondering why the Hell there are so many soldiers of ghosts here, I'm also left wondering if they want to kill me yet. This is why I hate my powers. Sure, sometimes its cool to see ghosts and all that. Then, other times, when the ghosts can see you too…well that sort of thing gets old fast.

The situation wasn't being helped by the draft I felt from my backside. Damn, stupid hospital gowns. "H…hi." Was rasped out, making me feel the need for a cough drop—or a million cough drops.

The soldiers collectively looked at each other for a moment, before walking straight towards me. I did get to notice that one of them walked through the bed I had been in. Which either means that these ghosts haven't gotten in touch with their ghostly powers, or that he has gotten in touch with his powers and chooses to walk through objects.

Sometimes I wish ghosts would come with a sign, you know a "I'm a year dead." Or "200 years dead, avoid me at all costs, because I'll tear your heart out and beat you with it!" flashing sign above their head.

Instead I'm forced to guess, and forced to push myself up against a wall hoping that they really didn't want me for anything. Maybe they were just surprised I could see them? I really wanted my coat now, it had what I needed to protect myself in it. You'd be surprised what a circle of salt around yourself can protect you from.

Instead I'm left standing there, wishing, hoping, and praying that they are just shocked little soldiers that will leave me alone. It's at this point, as I'm leaning on the freezing cold wall, experiencing a draft, and having solider boys make their way towards me when the door opens.

All the solider boys freeze in spot, and in my opinion became rather rageful. This lead me to blink, once, twice, and then glance over towards the door. The Xavier guy was there, complete with a wheel chair, huh, go figure. Not to mention he apparently travels in a posse' that consists of two blue fellows, one looking so soft and fuzzy that I'm almost tempted to run to him and tell him to read me a bed time story, not to mention he is in a lab coat and shorts…I wish I had a teddy bear like him when I was growing up.

The other blue guy was well, demonish, and trust me I hate to admit it, but his looks scared me, although not as much as the rage those solider boys felt. Next to the blue demon, was a dark skinned woman complete with…hair that looked like mine, albeit hers was better kept, longer, and had that 'my hair is better then your hair shine' that one can only get by washing their hair everyday, in perfectly warm water, and then combing it. Unlike me and my lack of stable days, the ick water, and then the 'aw, what the hell, I'm not taking the time to comb this mess' look that I sport.

Then there were the three men that were the ones to interrupt my fight with blue lady, who was no where to be seen, so I'm left assuming that they and her don't work together. One of the men is the one that the soliders are looking at, and I don't just mean looking at—they are glaring at the man with the wild looking hair, and the muscular build.

He's the one that killed them.

At least that's what I'm guessing.

"Anna?" Came the voice of Xavier, sounding a lot like he had in my dream he invaded.

"Luc…lucky." I reminded him, although I wasn't feeling very lucky at that moment. My hands reached behind me to close that gap in the gown. While no one could see my backside yet, I wasn't going to take any chances. Especially with the guy in the sunglasses looking at me with a rather amused expression on his face. Pervert.

"I'm sorry, Lucky. Are you alright?" Xavier asked me, and I let my gaze fall back towards the Soliders who while were still angry, were leaving. Looks like I know who to stick with to get those ghosties to leave me alone. I just hope the gruff man doesn't kill me too.

"F..fine. Cl..cl..clothes?" I ask him, I'll feel a bunch better when I'm in clothes. My own clothes. Leaving.

"Hank?" Xavier glanced towards the fuzzy blue teddy bear, who nodded moving towards a small drawer nearby, pulling out what looks like a sweat suit. I shake my head.

"M..mine?"

"Are in the wash, your shirt was covered in blood. I didn't think you'd want it to stain." Came the voice of the white haired woman, and I blinked for a moment wide eyed…they didn't put my coat in the wash either did they?

"Your coat is fine, but I do think that you should sit down. You've had a trying time." Xavier told me, and I frowned. How come I got the feeling they were going to not let me leave anytime soon?

There were a few minutes in which several things happened, one Xavier was right (I'm suddenly get the feeling that the man is right a lot) I did have a trying time, and I was pushing it without that pain medication, and by walking around. After a moment when I was going to open my mouth to ask if I would be able to leave anytime soon, I instead was quickly rushing towards the ground.

The pervert, I have yet to learn his name, but his looking at me through sunglasses just seems perverted doesn't it? Came to my rescue. He had easily managed to grasp me before I smashed my head open on the floor.

"Really petite, if y'wanted t' get Remy's attention, y'coulda jus' talked t' him instead o' faintin' on 'im."

I was charmed. Yep.

But I was also quickly coming to the realization that for the moment I was in his arms, my backside was completely exposed. I really would have liked to melt into a puddle of nothing thanks to that. I was placed back into that bed, and Perv—I mean Remy gave a pat to my head. He was grinning like a fool. If Frank had been there with me, Remy wouldn't have any teeth left.

I swear. But…his grin is a good feature…so maybe not his. Ugh. Charm. It's dripping from him.

"Remy…" Xavier said, in the background causing Remy to frown at me and give a sigh before departing from my side.

"I think my dear, that it would be in your best interest if you stayed in bed for a few days." Had been told to me by the fuzzy teddy bear named Hank who was currently stabbing me in the vein with that needle I had ripped out earlier.

I frowned, and glanced over to Xavier who was now closer to my bedside then I thought—along with his posse. What was he? A rapper or something?

"W..work." I mumbled out. Depending on what time it was, I could have been really late for work. To tell you the truth, I couldn't afford to be late for work again. While Kelly always made sure I was up on time, other ghosties on the way to work could sometimes get in the way. And I can't exactly tell my boss that 'Well, I would have been here on time, but I was helping out this ghost move on to the afterlife…'

Yeah.

In a hundred years that might work…but not now, therefore…I needed to go, had to work, bring home the bacon, make a paycheck, buy chicken ramen, pay rent. Ah, the life…

Sucks.

"I have already called and let your employer know that you are currently in the hospital." Xavier told me, and I blinked. Hmm, apparently the man got more information when he went into my head then I knew.

"So…soliders?" I asked finally. Already knowing that he knew of my mutation, at least he wouldn't look at me like I was insane if I told him about the ghosts. The hairy man growled.

"What do you mean Lucky?" It wasn't Xavier that asked this time, instead it was the third of the three men that had originally 'saved' me, in sunglasses much akin to Remy's, only his were red. What the hell is up with these people and their sunglasses?

"G..ghosts, of soliders…lots. Angry."

"We were attacked a little over a year ago, and sadly in order to stay alive some of our attackers had to meet their ends." Classy, really. This Xavier guy could probably say something about farting and make it sound like the cream of the crop. I wish I could talk like that.

I nodded at his answer nonetheless, but I did wonder about the reason they were attacked by soliders…didn't those guys usually work for the Army or something anyway? The nodding was followed by a yawn, apparently that stuff Hank the teddy bear put into that needle was potent stuff.

"I think that we shall be leaving you to rest now."

I moved my hand, the one with the arm that didn't have the needle in it, and pointed towards Mr. Hairy. He arched a brow, and Xavier glanced over towards him, as well as the others, and Mr. Hairy rolled his shoulders as if to say 'what? I didn't do it…'

"That's Logan." Xavier told me, in a tone that was akin to what someone would use to tell a four year old about where babies came from. I frowned.

"S..stay."

"I dun' think so kid…Not much of a babysitter."

Xavier now looked at me in question while Logan simply looked uncomfortable at the prospect of staying. "Why do you need Logan to stay?"

"S..soilders don't l…like him. H..e..scares them." It's at this point I want my voice back. Really seriously, this whole raspy stutter thing is getting annoying.

"And, if he isn't here the soliders will come back then? Could they harm you?"

Of course they could harm me! Duh! Why did he think I wanted gruffy-mac-gruff to stay with me? He scared the ghosts, the ghosts couldn't get to me if he was here with me while I slept. I mean, sure the ghosts might just want me to play Parcheesi with them, but they look like an angry bunch…and if they don't (and I'm now pretty sure they don't) know how to use their ghostly powers, then they might as well just kill the only person they can right now, right?

I nodded, Logan sighed, and Xavier waved his hand at a chair for Logan to sit in. Well, least I won't die while I sleep. And trust me, I was on the brink of sleep. The last thing I heard before I fell into blissful sleep, was Hank—at least that's who it sounded like going, "Hmm, it seems that Mystique has gotten out…"

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so the explanation Hank gave on Lucky's powers was pretty much horrid. This is mostly thanks to my lack of knowing how to explain them in science. But pretty much the jest of it is this: Lucky has the mutation to draw in ghostly energy, therefore she can walk among the dead, and the dead can interact with her as they would interact with other ghosties (thus the reason the dead can touch/harm her). It is also because of this that she may or may not be able to use ghostly powers in the long run.

Also, to note, that Kurt won't talk a lot in this story, mostly because I can't do German accents that well. Speaking of accents, I suck with Remy's, and for that I'm sorry. There will eventually be an explanation over why he is at the mansion later too.

**Next Up:** Xavier explains to Lucky about Magneto being after her, which is the reason that she can't exactly leave yet. She meets more members of the school, ends up annoying Logan because she insists on following him around.


End file.
